wrestling_fansfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
John Felix Anthony Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena- amerykański wrestler i aktor pracujący dla WWE. Życie Prywatne Cena pisze lewą ręką, jest fanem japońskiej animacji i wspomniał, że jego ulubiony film animowany to Fist of the North Star. Powiedział też, że jest fanem gier wideo poleceń serii & Conquer i zauważyć, że to jego ulubiona gra. Cena jest fanem Boston Red Sox, Tampa Bay Rays, New England Patriots, i Boston Celtics. Cena zbiera części samochodów osobowych i ma ponad 20, z których niektóre są jedyne w swoim rodzaju. W ramach promocji swojego filmu 2009, 12 Rounds, Cena ogłosił swoje zaręczyny dla swojej dziewczyny Elizabeth Huberdeau. Pobrali się 11 lipca 2009 roku. Ich małżenstwo przetrwało do lata 2012 roku, Cena rzadko pojawiał się w domu, gdyż jako ikona WWE musiał pracować 24/7. Rozwód odbył się za porozumieniem stron. Młodość John Felix Anthony Cena urodził się w West Newbury, (Massachusetts) jako drugie dziecko Carol i Johna Ceny Sr. Po ukończeniu Akademii Cushinga, John uczęszczał do koledżu Springfield w Springfield (Massachusetts). W szkole grał w drużynie futbolu amerykańskiego należącej do III Dywizji. Springfield ukończył w 1998 roku, uzyskując dyplom z fizjologii wysiłku fizycznego i rozpoczął karierę jako kulturysta. Pierwsze Treningi Wrestlera Cena rozpoczął pierwsze treningi zapasnicze w 2000 roku w Californi w szkole "Ultimate University" tworzonej przez federację Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW). Na ringu Cena występował jako pół-robot znany jako The Prototype. Część jego treningów i występów związanych z federacją UPW pokazana została na kanale Discovery Channel w programie Inside Pro Wrestling School. W federacji UPW, Cena zdobyłUPW Heavyweight Championship w kwietniu 2000 roku (miesiąc po debiucie w pro-wrestlingu). W 2001 roku, federacja World Wrestling Federation podpisała z Johnem kontrakt rozwojowy, i wysłała do swojej federacji rozwojowej - Ohio Valley Wrestling, gdzie jako młody zawodnik kontynuował swoje treningi. W tym czasie Cena występował jako The Prototype oraz jako Mr. P, i trzymał pas OWV Heavyweight Championship przez trzy miesiące, oraz OVW Tag Team Championship (z Rico Constantino) przez dwa miesiące. Make-A-Wish Foundation John Cena aktywnie dziala w projekcie WWE - Make-A-Wish Foundation, która spełnia życzenia ludzi chorych i kalecznych, w tym głównie dzieci. Cena spełnił już ponad 200 życzeń. Z tego powodu otrzymał nagrodę: Greicius Chris Star. Debiut w WWE (2002-2003) 27 czerwca 2002 roku Cena zadebiutował w WWE, odpowiadając na wyzwanie Kurt`a Angle. Bardzo dobrze zaprezentował się z nim w walce i wykonał na nim swoją akcję kończącą, prawie wygrywając. Szybko stał się ulubieńcem fanów, po czym rozpoczął feud z Chris`em Jericho. W listopadzie wziął udział w turnieju o tytuł pierwszych mistrzów Tag Team na SmackDown!, lecz odpał w pierwszej rundzie. Jego partnerem był Billy Kidman, którego zaatakował tydzień później, obwiniając go o przegraną, tym samych przeszedł heel turn. W 2003 r. wziął udział w Royal Rumble, próbując zdobyć tytuł od Brocka Lesnara. Pasa nie zdobył, przegrywająć z Lesnarem, wcześniej wygrywająć turniej pretendentów na Backlash. Pod koniec roku przeszedł face turn i znalazł się w drużynie Kurt`a Angle na Survivor Series. US Champion (2004 - 2005) Cena w 2004 r. ponownie wziął udział w Royal Rumble, wychodząc jako 28 został wyeliminowany przez Big Show`a, co doprowadziło do feudu. Obaj ostateczne starcie odbyli na WrestleManii XX, starcie wygrał Cena zdobywając pierwszy pas w karierze w WWE: United States Championship. Jego panowanie trwało 4 miesiące. Został pozbawiony pasa 8 Lipca prez Generalnego Menadżera Smackdown Kurta Angle'a po przypadkowym ataku na niego. Pas ponownie zdobył, pokonując Booker`a T na No Mercy, a tydzień później stracił go na rzecz debiutanta - Carlito. Podczas ich feudu ochroniarz Carlito dźgnął Cene nożem, w Bostonie. Kontuzja wykluczyła Cenę na miesiąc, dzięki temu mógł nagrywać pierwszy film: The Marine. Po powrocie odzyskał pas od Carlito. W 2005 r. podczas Royal Rumble Cena w finale walczył z Batistą, stało się tak, że obaj wylecieli w tym samym czasie z ringu. Vince McMahon ustalił re-match, który wygrał Batista. Miesiąć później pokonał Kurta Angle, co dało mu szansę na walkę z JBL`em o pas WWE Championship. W międzyczasie stracił pas US na rzecz jednego z ochroniarzy JBL`a - Orlando Jordan`a. Na WrestleManii XXI pokonał JBL`a i zdobył swój pierwszy WWE Title w karierze, zwycięzył także w rewanżu na Judgement Day, Po przejściu na RAW walczył z jego menedżerem - Ericiem Bischoffem, ponieważ nie chciał dołączyć do wojny z wrestlerami z ECW. Od tego incydentu, Eric utrudniał Cenie życie. Pomagał mu Chris Jericho, który chciał zdobyć jego tytuł. Pomimo, że Jericho był heelem, publiczność była za nim, a nie za Ceną. Ostatecznie Cena wygral z Jericho, po którym przegrany został zwolniony. Następnie walczył z Kurtem Angle o pas, przegrywając po dyskwalifikacji (nie stracił pasa), a następnie wygrał w rewanżu podczas Survivor Series. Podczas tego feudu, do swojego asortymentu dodał nowego finishera, znanego jako STF, na potrzeby Submission matchu. Różne Feudy, Przerwa Przez Uraz (2006-2007) W roku 2006 na gali New Years Revolution stracił pas, kiedy to po wygranej walce w elimination chamber, przybył Egde, który zainkasowanał swoją walizkę Money in The Bank. Egde wykonał dwukrotnie swój finisher po czym przypiął Cenę. John stracił pas po 280 dniach jego posiadania, przypominając zdobył go na WrestleManii XXI w starciu z JBL`em. Trzy tygodnie później odzyskał pas na Royal Rumble i rozpoczął feud z Triple H`em. Pomimo, że był facem, publiczność dopingowała jego przeciwników - w tamtym czasie wspomnianego Triple H oraz Roba Van Dam, którzy odgrywali czarne role. Pas stracił podczas One Night Stand na rzecz Roba Van Dam, przy pomocy Edga. W lipcu pas przejął Edge w Triple Threath Matchu, w którym Cena również walczył. Sprawiło to, że Cena znów konkurował z Edgem. Pierwsze dwa starcie wygrał Edge: po DQ, oraz po przypięciu używając wcześniej kastetu. Dopiero w lipcu na Unforgiven Cena odzyskał pas w starciu typu: Tables, Ladders and Chairs match, warto dodać, że gdyby John przegrał musiałby odejść z RAW na SmackDown!. Po zakończeniu angle z Egdem został wplątany w storyline, mający wyłonić najlepszego mistrza federacji. On oraz King Booker (World Heavyweight Champion) a także Big Show (ECW Champion) staneli do walki w triple threath. Do starcia doszlo na Cyber Sunday 2006 w listopadzie, fani wówczas mogli głosować, który pas będzie nagrodą dla wygranego. W tym czasie prowadził feud także z Kevinem Federlinem, ktory pomógł Kingowi Bookerowi w zwycięstwie starcia. Pod koniec roku 2006 spróbował swoich sił z niepokonanym Umagą o WWE Championship. Na początku 2007 doszlo do ich starcia, podczas którego Cena obronił pas i przerwał serię Umagi, oraz pokonał go także w rewanżu, który odbył się na Royal Rumble. Po Royal Rumble zdobył pasy World Tag Team Championship razem z Shawnem Michaelsem, pokonując Rated-RKO. Na WrestleManii XXIII Michaels przegrał swój pojedynek i odwrócił się od Ceny, doprowadzając do utraty ich pasów, który został zdobyty przez braci Hardych. Następne miesiące poświecił na obronę pasa przed The Great Khali`m i jako pierwszy go pokonał, najpierw na Judgement Day i w rewanżu na One Night Stand. Na SummerSlam obronił pas przeciw Randy`emu Ortono`wi, pomimo, że ten wykonał na Cenie swój finisher aż trzykrotnie. Podczas rewanżu na Uforgiven przegrał przez DQ, dzięki czemu zachował swój pas. 1 Października 2007 doznał cięzkiej kontuzji mieśnia klatki piersiowej w starciu z Mr.Kennedym. W efekcie odebrano mu pas, kończąc najdłuższy reign od 19 lat. Pomimo kontuzji pojawił się 7 grudnia na WWE Tribute to the Troops. Powrót po Kontuzji (2008-2010) Rehabilitacja Ceny przechodziła bardzo sprawnie, dzięki czemu mógł wrócić na ring wcześniej niż zakładano. Powrót nastąpił na Royal Rumble 2008, którym wygrał Battle Royal zdobywając title shot na WrestleManię. O pas walczyl już na No Way Out w lutym, jednak mistrz, którym był Randy Orton zachował przez DQ. Na WrestleManii jednak nie zdobył pasa walcząc o niego z Randy`m Orton`em i Triple H`em, z walki jako mistrz wyszedł ten drugi. Pasa nie zdobyl także na Backlash, kiedy został spinowany przez Ortona w Fatal-4-Way Elimination Matchu. 4 sierpnia na RAW, po raz drugi zdobył pasy WWE World Tag Team Championship z Batistą, pokonując Cody`ego Rhodes`a i Ted`a DiBiase, jednak tydzień później w reważnu pasy wróciły do ich poprzednich właścicieli. Podczas SummerSlam 2008 Batista pokonał Cenę. W międzyczasie został pretendentem do pasa World Heavyweight Championship, którego posiadaczem został CM Punk. W wyniku kontuzji przeszedł operację 25 sierpnia, w walce z Punkiem zastąpił go Rey Mysterio. Powrót nastapił na Survivor Series w listopadzie, kiedy to po zwycięstwie nad Chrisem Jericho po raz pierwszy zdobył pas World Heavyweight Championship. Pas stracił dopiero na No Way Out 2009, kiedy to Edge zdobył pas w Elimination Chamber matchu. Do walki o pas przyłączył się Big Show, doszło do triple threath matchu, który wygrał Cena, jednak na Backlash stracił pas na rzecz Edga, po interwencji Big Showa. Kończąc feud z Edgem rozpoczął z Big Showem, którego pokonał na Judgement Day 2009 oraz Extreme Rules 2009. Dwa miesiące po przegranej na Night of Champions pokonał Ortona w "I Quit" matchu i został nowym posiadaczem WWE Championship. Podczas Hell in a Cell stracił pas na rzecz Ortona, lecz odzyskał go 3 tygodnie później na Bragging Rights. Na gali TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs przegrał pas na rzecz Sheamus`a. W 2010 r. odbił pas w starciu Elimination Chamber na gali pod tą samą nazwą, lecz po walce musiał bronić pasa przeciw Batiscie, którego wyzanczył sam Vince McMahon. Pas zdobył Batista. Cena domagał się rewanżu na WrestleManii, warunkiem było pokonanie Batisty tej samej nocy, Batista również chciał tej walki, dlatego specjalnie przegrał. Na WrestleManii XXVI Cena zdobył pas pokonując Batiste. Później wygrał także na Extreme Rules i Over the Limit, w efekcie Batista nie długo po tym odszedł z federacji. Feud z Nexus (2010-2011) 7 stycznia 2010 r. podczas specjalnej edycji RAW, Cena walczył z CM Punk`iem. Podczas walki zostali zaatakowani przez gwiazdy pierwszej edycji NXT na czele z Wadem Barrett`em. Oprócz Ceny i Punka ucierpiał także uczeń tego drugiego - Luke Gallows, po za nim ucierpiał cały personel wokół ringu, a kwadratowy pierścien został zniszczony. Grupa nazwała się Nexus. W czerwcu 2010 r. stracił pas w Fatal-4-Way na rzecz Sheamus`a. Miesiąc później w rewanżu w stypulacji Steel Cage ponownie został zaatakowany przez Nexus, przez co przegrał walkę. Tuż przed SummerSlam sformował drużynę, która pokonała Nexus w 7 vs 7 match, w skład wchodzili: Edge, Chris Jericho, John Morrison, R-Truth, The Great Khali, a także Bret Hart. Pomimo porażki, Nexus wciąż nie dawał spokoju Cenie, dlatego doszło do walki na Hell in a Cell z liderem grupy. Jeżeli wygrałby Barrett, Cena dołącza do Nexus, jeżeli Cena wygra, grupa ulega rozwiązaniu. Podczas walki reszta grupy odwróciła uwagę sędziego, a Husky Harris zaatakowal Cenę, przez co Barrett wygrał. Cena po dołączeniu do grupy podjął próbę zniszczenia jej od wewnątrz, lecz GM RAW powiedział, że jeśli Cena będzie działał na niekorzyść grupy, zostanie po prostu zwolniony, Na Bragging Rights zdobył po raz trzeci pasy Tag Team a jego partnerem był David Otunga. Na tej samej gali był zmuszony pomóc Barrettowi w starciu z Randy`m Orton`em, gdyż w przeciwnym razie został by zwolniony. Cena przekręcił słowa Barretta i zaatakowal go doprowadzając do DQ i zwycięstwa Barretta, lecz nie dało to tytułu. Za karę następnego dnia, stracili pasy tag team na rzecz Heath`a Slate`ra i Justin`a Gabriel`a, podczas walki Otunga dał się spinować. Na Survivor Series 2010 był sędzią specjalnym pojedynku Orton vs Barrett z zakładem, iż jeśli wygra Orton, Cena zostaje zwolniony z WWE, a jeśli wygra Barrett, Cena odchodzi z Nexus. Po zwycięstwie Ortona, Cena odszedł na następnym RAW. Tydzień później zaatakował grupę jako widz, tłumacząc, że wciąż chcę zniszczyć Nexus nie pracując w WWE. W grudniu powrócił na RAW, warunkiem była jednak walka z Barrettem na TLC. Tydzień później Nexus zaatakował Cenę bez Barretta, pozostawiając jego opaskę na ringu, którą założył CM Punk, ogłaszając wierność Nexusowi. Po powrocie Barretta doszło do konfrontacji z Punkiem o miano lidera grupy, rozwiązaniem była stypulacja Triple Threathu o miano pretendenta do pasa, w którym Barrett brał udział, jeżeli przegra odchodzi z Nexus. Po interwencji Punka Barrett przegrał i odszedł, tworząc The Corre. Na początku 2011 Cena walczył z Punkiem, a podczas Royal Rumble 2011 wyeliminował sporą cześć grupy kończąc konflikt. Powrót The Rocka i Następny Pas (2011) Na Royal Rumble 2011 został wyeliminowany przez The Miz`a. Na Elimination Chamber zwycięzył pojedynek o miano pretendenta do pasa WWE Championship, który posiadał Miz. W tymczasie obrał nieprzyjemne stosunki z powracającym do WWE The Rocki`em, który został gospodarzem WrestleManii XXVII. Podczas jednego z RAW w drodzę do WrestleManii, razem z Mizem na chwilę zdobyli pasy Tag Team od grupy The Corre, jednak stracili je chwilę później w re-matchu. 28 marca po raz pierwszy stanął naprzeciw The Rocka, któremu wykonal Attitude Adjustment. Na WrestleManii w walce z Mizem, doszło do podwójnego wyliczenia. Gospodarz - The Rock zarządził rewanż bez DQ, zaraz po pojedynku. W tym rewanży wykonał Cenie Rock Bottom, dzięki czemu Miz wygrał. Na następnym RAW ustalili, że obaj zmierzą się za rok na WrestleManii XXVIII. Podczas draftu najpierw zostal przeniesiony na SmackDown! aby po chwili wrocić na RAW. Pas odzyskał podczas Extreme Rules, obronił go także w rewanżu na Over the Limit. Na Money in The Bank przegrał pas z CM Punki`em. Po odejściu i powtórnym przyjściu do WWE CM Punka obaj mieli zmierzyć się na SummerSlam. Sędzią specjalnym był Triple H, który podczas ich starcia nie zauważył, że Cena dotknął lin nogą i oznajmił zwycięstwo Punka. Punk szybko stracił pas, po walce zaatakowal go Kevin Nash, a po chwili Alberto Del Rio zainkasował na nim walizkę Money in The Bank. Na Night of Champions Cena odzyskał pas z rąk Del Rio. Na Hell in a Cell doszło do Triple Threthu w klatce Hell in a Cell. Podczas walki doszło do nietypowej sytuacji, Cena znalazł się po za klatka, którą zamknął Del Rio, a ten spokojnie mogł przypiąc Punka. Po walce zostali zaatakowani przez Miza i R-Trutha. Na Survivor Series Truth i Miz zostali pokonani przez Cenę i The Rocka, który był jego partnerem a po walce wykonał mu Rock Bottom. Po SS zdobył tytuł pretendenta, jednak zrzekł się go na rzecz Zacka Rydera, który mógł walczyć o pas United States Championship. Utrata pasa (2011- 2012) Feud z Kanem Podczas Slammy Awards w 2011r., powrócił Kane, przerywając pojedynek Ceny i Marka Henrego, wykonując temu pierwszemu Chokeslam. Na Raw po TLC, John żądał wyjaśnień od Kane`a ale ostatecznie zaatakował Czerwonego Potwora zanim wszedł do ringu. Kane w swoich wyjaśnieniach powiedział, że chce uwolnić u Ceny nienawiść. Obaj panowie mieli zmierzyć się na Royal Rumble, jednak przed tą galą Kane zaczął nękać także przyjaciela Johna - Zacka Rydera, którego zkontuzjował zrzucając z rampy. Na Royal Rumble Cena walczył z Kane`m. Walka zakończyła się podwójnym wyliczeniem, gdyż pojedynek przeniósł się na zaplecze. Na koniec Kane odnalazł Zacka Rydera, który był na wózku, przyprowadził go na ring i wykonał Tombstone. Kane na tym nie poprzestał i zaczął nękać także Eve (dziewczynę Zacka). Bezradny Cena starał się pomagać Eve, ratując ją z karetki przed Kanem, ta z wdzięczności pocałowała go, widział to Zack. Podczas tour po Abu Dhabi podczas konferencji prasowej doszło do sprzeczki pomiędzy Kanem a Ceną, w wyniku czego ten pierwszy zarobił Attitude Adjustment. 13 lutego na RAW Cena próbował pleft|thumb|Zack policzkuje Johnarzeprosić Zacka ale ten chciał walczyć choć wciąż nie był wstanie, gdy opuszczał ring na telewimie pojawił się Kane, powiedział Cenie, że traci przyjaciół i jest bliski wyzwolenia nienawiści a na WrestleManii przegra z The Rockiem. Chwilę potem, gdy Zack usiadł na wózku pojawił się Kane i zrzucić Zacka na wózku z rampy, John dobiegł tam i pokazał znak "X", który jest pokazywany gdy stanie się coś niezgodnie ze scenariuszem. Na Elimination Chamber Cena pokonał Kane`a w starciu typu Ambulance Match. 20 lutego na RAW Eve powiedziała siostrą Bella, że Zack nic dla niej nie znaczy, i teraz weźmie się za Cene. John to usłyszał i wyszedł do ringu, tam powiedział jej, że przez nią stracił kumpla i skoro lubi "grube ryby" to niech zacznie podrywać The Rocka, potem nazwał Eve szmatą, ta popłakała się i próbowała pocałować Johna, ale ten odrzucił jej zaloty, lecz konieczna była interwencja sędziów. Na koniec dodał, że za tydzień na RAW pojawi się The Rock i czeka na niego. Walka z The Rockiem na WrestleManii XXVIII (2012) The Rock pojawił się na RAW 27 lutego. Cena powiedział, mu że jest nikim i go pokona. Wypomniał Rockowi także jego ściągę, którą miał na nadgarstku. Na jednym z RAW odbył się pojedynek na koncert, 19 marca na RAW Cena walczył z Markiem Henrym i zwyciężył, po walce przyszedł The Rock i wykonał Henremu Rock Bottom. Ich pojedynek został okrzyknięty największą walką w historii. Przed własną publicznością zwycięstwo odniósł The Rock. Powrót Brocka Lesnara, John Laurinaitis, Mr.Money in The Bank. (2012 - do teraz) Dzień późniiej na RAW Cena przepraszał fanów za porażkę z The Rockiem, zamiast Rocka pojawił się Brock Lesnar, powracając po dłuższej nieobecności. Lesnar wykonał Cenie F5, tydzień później doszło do kolejnej zwary. W efekcie obaj zmierzyli się podczas Extreme Rules. Po brutalnym starciu sukces odniósł John Cena. Na galach RAW byl atakowany przez Johna Laurinaitisa, i jego pomocników. jako, że Laurinaitis był menedzerem ustalił walkę pomiędzy nimi na Over the Limit. Cena przegrał po interwencji Big Show`a, z którym zmierzył się na No Way Out. Jeśli by przegrał został by zwolniony, po pomocy rosteru face`ów z RAW Cena wygrał, przez co zwolniony został John Laurinaitis. W drodze do gali Money in The Bank, na której walczył w ladder matchu o prawo walki do WWE Championship, został zaatakowany przez Big Show`a w czasie jego walki z Chrisem Jericho. Na gali Money in The Bank wygrał ladder match i został po raz pierwszy w karierze posiadaczen walizki. Walizkę wykorzystał na 1000 - czny odcinku RAW w czystej walce, którą wygrał lecz przez DQ po ataku Big Showa, stając się pierwszą osobą, która nie zdobyła pasa po wykorzystaniu walizki Money in The Bank. Na SummerSlam wziął udział w Triple Threath o pas WWE Championship z Big Show`em i CM Punk`iem, zwycięstwo ukradł mu Punk, z którym ponownie zmierzy się na Night of Champions. W Wrestlingu: Finishery: *Attitude Adjustment *STF Akcje Charakterystyczne: *Belly To Back Suplex *Diving Leg Drop Bulldog *Dropkick *Fischerman Suplex *Five Knucke Schuffle (Fist Drop, przed akcją wykonuje gest You Can`t See Me) *Running Leaping Shoulder Block *Running One-Handed Bulldog *Sitout Hip Toss *Thesz Press *Running Jumping Neck Snap *Belly To Belly Suplex *Vertical Suplex Pseudonimy: *"The Doctor of Thuganomics" *"The Chain Gang Commander" *"The Chain Gang Soldier" *"The Champ" - gdy posiada pas mistrzowski Muzyka: *"The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson (2002) *"Slam Smack" by R. Hardy (FirstCom Production Music) (2002) *"Insert Bass Here" by DJ Case (FirstCom Production Music) (2002) *"Basic Thauganomics" by John Cena (2003–2005; 2009 podczas wejścia na WrestleMania XXV) *"The Time is Now" by John Cena & The Trademarc (2005 - obecnie) Managerowie: *Kenny Bolin *B-2 *Redd Dogg Osiągnięcia: Tytuły *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **1x OVW Heavyweight Championship **1x OVW Southern Tag Team Championship *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **2x World Heavyweight Championship **4x World Tag Team Championship – z Shawnem Michaelsem (1), Batistą(1), The Mizem (1) i z Davidem Otungą (1) **10x WWE Championship **3x WWE United States Championship **Royal Rumble (2008) **WWE Elimination Chamber (2011, 2012) **Mr. Money in The Bank (2012) Nagrody: *World Wrestling Entertainment **Slammy Award – 2009-2010 (w kategorii Superstar of the Year) **Slammy Award – 2010 (w kategorii Najbardziej szokujące wydarzenie roku) *'Nagrody "Wrestling Observer Newsletter" w kategoriach:' **Wrestler of the Year (2007) **Best Box Office Draw (2007) **Best on Interviews (2007) **Most Charismatic (2006–2009) **Most Charismatic of the Decade (2000–2009) **Best Gimmick (2003) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge **PWI Match of the Year (2007) vs. Shawn Michaels na RAW **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004-2005, 2007) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2006-2007) **PWI sklasyfikowało go na 1. miejscu z 500 najlepszych pojedynczych wrestlerów, w roku 2006 i 2007 *'pl.wrestling-fans.wikia.com' **wrestler miesiąca - (czerwiec, lipiec: 2012) Kategoria:Wrestlerzy